


Laughter

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she laughed, everything was sunshine and chalk drawings again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> For Awbrey again, because if I write Magnus/Clary for anybody else, _she'll know._

She didn’t laugh often. Not anymore, really, with all the bad that was going on. A real shame, that was. She had a beautiful laugh.

He could remember back when she was a child, no older than two or three, when her mother would bring her over to get that memory spell recasted. He always tried not to get emotionally invested in his clients. Mixing business with pleasure in any sense of the term was a bad idea. He knew that from experience. But she would always spend time chasing his cat around the loft while he chatted idly with her mother, and her laughter would linger long after she was gone.

She had laughed freely and loudly then, when everything was sunshine and chalk drawings and the evil lurking in the shadows hadn’t yet tainted her life. He missed that sometimes. Now he savored the moments that her giggling laugh would fill the loft, all the way down the the dusty corners and the cracks in the floorboards. The entire place would come to life, would glow a little brighter, and make the place feel a little more like home. Sometimes he could drag one out of her when he snagged her around the waist from behind, taking her completely by surprise, and showering her neck with kisses. Sometimes he’d catch her hiding her laughter behind her hand when he was having trouble performing a particular spell. Hearing it was almost worth the frustration that ensued from failing at magic.

Her laughs were few and far between, and he was careful to never take them for granted.


End file.
